The AfterLife of Bree Tanner
by HaileyInDisguise
Summary: Bree tanner has suffered alot in the past few months, now facing the volturi, she is about to be killed, but what happens after her death?


The After-Life of Bree Tanner

As soon as the Red-Headed mind reader told me to close my eyes, and i of course squeezed my eyes shut, I heard someone scream. I later found out that the scream i'd heard was comeing from none other than myself.

I'd never been a religious person as a human, and as a vampire Riley had always assured us that we would be straight on our way to hell if we disobeyed him, so my expectations to what happend beyond the life of vampirehood was low. The light appeared to me almost as soon as the pain began. Some say that when you die, your gone. Others say you become a lost soul, or exist in some other world beyond our knowing. The truth? Very far from either of those things. As soon as i disembodied my soul, the light drew me in away from the scene with the cullens and the volturi. I glanced back and watched the horror struck faces as Esme gripped her husbands shoulder as she watched my earth body fall to the ground lifeless. Bravely i looked ahead to see were the shining light was pulling me. The tree's of the forest began to fade and as i drew nearer to the light, I saw images of human memories i must have lost when i was changed. One of the images showed a little girl laughing and hugging a tall man with a crooked grin, and in another the little girl holding a blanket while the man read her a story. The images passed by me quickly. Puzzled, i reached out to touch them to find that they were like a hologram. My hands went through them and i wiggled my translucent fingers around in them. Were these images of my family? Or an even better question, was the little girl me?

I'm not sure how much time passed before the light was shining so bright any normal person would have looked away or shut their eyes, but i was unable to shut my eyes and i could handle the bright light and when i thought i'd come to the end of my journey i turned in a circle to take in my surroundings. There was nothing beneath my legs, it seemed i was floating over a black unending hole. Everything around me was as white and pure as snow, and i caught a glimpse of movement just above me. Startled i rested my gaze upon a thin floating outline of a person. I watched it float towards me, and as it approached i noticed it had no recognition of my presence. Or if it did, it chose to ignore me and continued on down a long strech of white hallway. Curious, i followed the ghostly figure and tried to grow accoustomed to not having any solid ground to move my legs on. I weaved in and out of long corridors and came upon a black door which the ghost moved through with ease. I reached out to try the doorknob, but my hand went right through it so i slowly inched my whole body through the solid door. I closed my eyes fearing what was on the other side, and released a loud breath when i reopened them. Before me was an enormous white room filled top to bottom with floating ghosts. For once since i'd been their i heard whispers. Atleast i know i can talk, i thought. staring in awe at the thousands, maybe even millions of ghosts in the room i moved upwards staring at the pale faces of many. Did i know anyone here? I flitted faster trying desperatly to sort the faces and find anyone familier. And so my search began.

Time seemed at a stand still as i sorted through hundreds of faces. In earth time assumed i'd spent a few hours looking around, but i had no real sense of the time or even my direction. As i soon became weary and terrified that i might be stuck here or maybe even be alone i saw large ghost larger than all the rest floating in a space alone. I know that tall body! It couldn't be... Is it...Fred! I dove through the crowds and even went through a few ghosts to get to the tall ghost. As i approached him i realized that he must have been killed like me, Someone must have caught him fleding from the group. I reached out and tried to touch his shoulder but my hand just went through his arm and he stirred before looking up with pale colorless eyes. He smiled and whispered something i couldn't make out. "What?" i questioned.

"I said, you didn't make it either?" I looked down and quietly nodded. His face was grim as he changed the subject. "I'm sorry. But i do have some good news for you, i think." I looked up into his hollow eyes. "What?" I was unsure that anything could possibly be good in death. His eyes looked my ghostly body up and down before sputtering out the words,"Diego's here."


End file.
